


The Spell Knows

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Relationships, Bodyswap, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: While tracking a warlock, Jace and Simon step into a spell written on the ground and ... swap bodies.  But there is a reason for everything, including the way the spell reacted to Jace and Simon.  Revelations are made and they both have to come to grips with what they've learned and maybe, maybe, find some happiness along the way.





	The Spell Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyInSoulPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/gifts).



“Jace.”

“Jace?”

“Jace, are you okay?”

Jace groaned and tried to move, but it felt like he was stuck in mud, even lifting an arm took too much effort. He whimpered softly and tried to open his eyes.

“Jace?” Izzy’s voice sounded, wrong. Almost too much like Izzy - Jace could practically feel the worry in her voice wash over him.

Jace tried to lick his lips so he could respond and still felt … muddy, lethargic.

“It’s okay, Jace.” Alec’s voice rang loud in his ears, filled with worry like Izzy’s. “Take your time.”

“You’re going to feel a bit strange, and I promise you it’s quite normal given the situation.” Jace could feel the magic in Magnus’ voice under his skin, making him almost itch with it.

“And we’re going to do everything we can to fix it,” Izzy said.

“Fi’,” Jace licked his lips and tried again. “Fix what?” Jace frowned. “What.” Jace finally managed to get his eyes open and squinted a bit at Alec, Izzy and Magnus. “What … what is wrong? My voice … ?”

“Before you freak out more than you already are,” Alec started, “we’re already working to fix it.”

“Fix. What.” Jace still felt heavy, felt like his skin was stretched too tight.

“We were on a mission,” Izzy said. “You, me, Alec, Magnus, Clary and Simon. We were tracking a warlock. -”

“Pffft, he was barely practicing long enough to be attempting what he was attempting,” Magnus said. “A mere babe in warlock years, practicing maybe fifty years? I never attempted something like what he did after only practicing fifty years.”

“Magnus,” Alec said, before turning back to Jace. “We came at the warlock from all sides, but he was in the middle of some spell. You and Simon approached him from opposite sides and stepped into what appeared to be a spell written on the ground and … “

“And what?” Jace asked, wincing as the sound of his voice hit his ears. It sounded strange, not like himself at all.

“You switched,” Izzy said.

“What?!” Jace yelled.

“You and Simon switched bodies,” Magnus said. “Much like when Valentine and I switched places.”

“Simon’s body didn’t handle it well and you passed out,” Izzy said.

“And Simon?” Jace asked. 

“He freaked out,” Izzy said.

“Clary’s looking for him,” Alec said.

“Looking … he ran?!” Jace was finally able to sit up and glared at everyone. “And three Shadowhunters and a warlock couldn’t catch him?”

“It all happened so fast,” Izzy said. “But Clary went to look for him while we brought you back here to the Institute.”

“So what now? Can we fix this? Can’t you just do what you did to fix it when Magnus and Valentine switched?” Jace asked.

“That was demonic magick,” Magnus said. “This is poorly done warlock magick and can’t be undone the same way.”

“Fuck.” Jace closed his eyes and sighed. “Wait, Clary’s out looking for Simon? Wouldn’t Alec be able to locate him through our bond?”

“We tried,” Alec said. “Everytime it got close to where Simon was it jumped back here, to you. Seems the bond can’t pick between the body and the soul.”

“Dammit,” Jace muttered.

“We’re going to figure it out, though,” Izzy said. “We’re all looking into it.”

“Great,” Jace said.

What seemed like hours later, Clary finally arrived with Simon in tow.

“What the hell happened to you?” Jace asked when he saw Simon. Covered in mud.

“Freaked out a bit,” Simon muttered. “Slipped and fell.”

“In mud.”

“In mud,” Clary said. “It’s fine.”

“Okay so,” Alec said, “here’s what’s going to happen. Jace and Simon are going to stay here, in Jace’s room tonight.”

“What about -” Simon started.

“Go shower and I’ll get you some clothes,” Jace said.

“Magnus and I are going to start researching,” Alec said, “and Izzy and Clary are going to -”

“Do something else and leave you guys to figure things out,” Izzy finished.

Once they were alone, Jace looked over at Simon It was so strange to essentially look at himself.

“Go into the bathroom and shower,” Jace said. “I’ll grab you some clothes to change into.”

“Yeah, okay,” Simon said, blinking a couple of times before slowly making his way to the bathroom.

Jace waited until he heard the shower running before climbing off the bed. He started to walk across the room and then suddenly found himself at the dresser. He swayed a bit and pressed a hand to his stomach to fight against the nausea he felt at moving so quickly. Once he stopped feeling sick he rummaged through his dresser and found some clothes for Simon to wear, making his way slowly across the room and leaving them on the counter in the bathroom.

Jace wandered back into the room and sat down on the bed to wait. The longer Jace sat, the more he started to notice things. Like how he could hear everything. EVERYTHING. He could hear Clary and Izzy in Izzy’s room talking about what was happening to Jace and Simon. He could hear fellow Shadowhunters sparring on the other side of the Institute. He could hear Alec and Magnus in Alec’s room … definitely not talking. 

And the smells! Jace could smell everything! Izzy’s perfume, his own shampoo and bodywash from the bathroom, dinner from the kitchen. So many scents, each one different, each one vying for Jace’s attention.

Jace whimpered and pulled his knees to his chest, buried his face in his knees and covered his ears with his hands.

“No more,” Jace whispered. “No more … “

“Hey Jace, where did you put - Jace? Jace, are you okay?”

Jace shook his head. “It’s too loud, too many smells,” he whispered. “I can’t … “

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Simon said. 

Jace shook his head. “It’s not,” he said. “There’s too much.” He jumped when he felt Simon take his hand off his right ear. “No.”

“Listen to the sound of your heartbeat,” Simon whispered. “Focus on that.”

Jace felt his hand on Simon’s chest, felt the heart beating beneath it. “Wha -”

“Focus on the heartbeat,” Simon murmured. “Hear only that.”

Jace closed his eyes and focused on the heartbeat beneath his hand. Soon the other sounds faded until it was just the heartbeat.

“Thank you,” Jace whispered. “The smells? How did you -?”

“Same principle,” Simon said. “Find one scent and focus on it.”

Jace inhaled and picked through the scents until he found the comforting scent of his own bodywash coming from Simon. A few more breaths and he felt almost normal. He sighed and felt his body relax as he opened his eyes and looked at Simon.

And promptly jumped because he’d completely forgotten Simon was wearing his skin.

“Yeah, it’s weird,” Simon replied softly.

“Very weird,” Jace said. “You were asking me something before I freaked out.”

“I was? Oh, I was,” Simon said. “A ponytail holder.”

“A … oh,” Jace said. “In the bathroom, top drawer on the right. But get the brush and come back.”

“Why?” Simon asked slowly.

“I don’t just pull my hair back to sleep,” Jace said. “Tangles too easy. So come back and I’ll help you out.”

“Okay.” Simon stood and padded back to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a hair holder and a brush.

“Come sit on the edge of the bed,” Jace said. “How are you doing, by the way? This must be strange for you, too.”

“Trying to remember how to breathe, literally,” Simon said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“Seem to be doing okay,” Jace said as he carefully brushed the knots from Simon’s hair. “Did you already have your freakout?”

“Yep,” Simon replied. “It’s why I ran right after it happened. When Clary found me I was still freaking out … she may have hit me.”

“So are you going to have a black eye tomorrow?” Jace asked.

“She didn’t hit my face,” Simon said. “What are you doing back there anyway?”

“Making sure you don’t wake up tomorrow with your hair in knots,” Jace said. “Almost done.”

“They’re going to fix this, right?” Simon asked after a few minutes. “We’re not going to be stuck like this forever, right?”

“No offense, but I hope not,” Jace replied. “I don’t know the first thing about being a vampire.”

“And I don’t know the first thing about being a Shadowhunter,” Simon said.

“They’ll fix it,” Jace said, then pat Simon on the shoulder. “You’re done.”

Simon reached a hand up and tentatively pat the top of his head. “A french braid?” he said.

“Keeps it from getting tangled,” Jace said. “Izzy used to do it for me, then she taught me how to do it myself.”

“Cute,” Simon said, smiling. “I’m … tired.”

“You should sleep,” Jace said. “I’m not tired yet. What’s your current sleep schedule like?”

“Ever since that night, when I fed from you,” Simon said, “I sleep at night.”

“Good to know,” Jace said. “I can sleep on the couch if you want, or find someplace to crash.”

“Why?” Simon asked. “We’re in the weirdest of situations, and where you sleep tonight is not even in my purview of concerns. I’m going to go sleep and you can do whatever you want, but if you get tired, feel free to just crash on the bed with me.”

“If you’re sure,” Jace said.

“Yep,” Simon said as he climbed under the covers and laid down, closing his eyes. “But be warned, I’ve been told I’m a cuddler.”

“Duly noted.” 

Jace sat and watched Simon for a bit - felt like he was watching himself, which was half accurate given Simon was wearing Jace’s body. Jace sighed and ran a hand over his face. It was a clusterfuck of epic proportions and Jace knew it was probably going to get much weirder before things got fixed.

* * * 

Jace woke the next morning to arms wrapped tight around his torso, the sound of a heartbeat in his ears, the smell of bodywash filling his nose. He hummed and snuggled back against the warm body pressed to his back, then groaned softly as he felt his stomach rumble.

He opened his eyes, rolled over, came face to face with himself and fell off the bed. He blinked a few times, frowning when his own face appeared over him.

“Still stuck,” Simon muttered.

“Apparently so,” Jace said as he sat up. “Um, this might be an indelicate question but when was the last time you fed?”

“Oh. It’s, um, it’s been a while.”

“How long is a while?” Jace asked.

“A week or so,” Simon said.

“A week or so? Isn’t that bad? Do I need to call Magnus to get me some blood? How bad is it?” Jace stood and started to pace, not realizing he was speeding around the room until Simon stopped him.

“I normally go about a week between feedings,” Simon said. “Ever since that night when I fed from you.”

“That’s not really the norm, is it?” Jace asked.

“No,” Simon said. “But no one else knows.”

“Oh,” Jace said. “But I’m hungry, and not totally sure what to do here.”

“Well,” Simon said slowly. “I do have an idea. And you can say no if you want, but I think it’s probably the best idea given the situation -”

“What?”

“Drink from me,” Simon said. “Or you, or me? Whatever, drink from your body. Not like it hasn’t been done before.”

“Are you sure?” Jace asked.

“I mean, you’re feeding my body so I’m fine,” Simon replied. “But are you okay with it? Feeding from … yourself?”

Jace sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I guess? I mean, we’ve done it before, this time will just be -”

“Different,” Simon said.

“Definitely that,” Jace said.

“Come sit on the bed,” Simon said.

Jace stood and sat on the edge of the bed.

“No, come sit up here, back against the headboard,” Simon said, scooting over to make space for Jace. “Trust me.”

Jace sat up on the bed, back against the headboard, watching Simon curiously. “We’re sure about this, right?” he said. 

“I am,” Simon said.

“You’ll,” Jace said, “you’ll stop me, right? If I start to go too far?”

“I’ll stop you,” Simon said. “Promise.”

“Okay.” 

“Got a knife somewhere?” Simon asked.

Jace nodded and leaned over, pulling a small knife out of his nightstand and passing it to Simon. His eyes widened when he saw Simon put the knife to his arm and cut.

“Drink,” Simon said, offering his arm to Jace. “It’s okay, drink.”

Jace took Simon’s arm in his hands and leaned in. The moment the scent of blood hit his nose, instinct took over; Jace felt his fangs extend and he gently bit into Simon’s arm, drinking blood greedily. The taste of it washed over his tongue and down his throat, and Jace gripped Simon’s arm tighter as he drank deeper.

“Jace,” Simon said.

Jace felt the tug on the arm and grunted, gripping it tighter.

“Jace, come on,” Simon coerced. “Let go. That’s it, just let go. It’s all good, you’ve had plenty.”

Simon’s gentle coaxing finally penetrated Jace’s brain and he reluctantly released Simon’s arm. He licked his lips and leaned against the headboard, eyes closed as he tried to regain control.

“It’s heady,” Simon said.

Jace licked his lips again and nodded. “Heady,” he agreed. “You okay?”

“Peachy,” Simon said. “A little woozy but I imagine some food and orange juice will help put me back to rights.”

“Food, right,” Jace said. “I guess we could ask Clary or someone to bring some food here.”

“You just want to stay locked away in here until it’s figured out?” Simon asked.

“Better that than being stared at,” Jace said as he slid off the bed and stretched. “I’m sure it’s all over the Institute now and if we go and get you food, we’re just going to get stared at and talked about.”

“So what,” Simon said, shrugging. “Not our fault we got caught in a messy warlock spell.”

“Actually … “

“No,” Simon said. “Magnus said that warlock shouldn’t even have been trying that complicated a spell. Not our fault.”

“I guess,” Jace said.

“Good, then let’s go get food,” Simon said.

“First, I’m going to shower,” Jace said. “While I’m showering, get dressed and then after I’m dressed we’ll go get food together.”

Simon nodded. “Clothes in the dresser?” he asked.

“Yep,” Jace said as he padded to the bathroom. “Try to find something that I won’t be embarrassed seeing myself in,” he called as he entered the bathroom.

Once under the hot water in the shower, Jace took a few moments to try to get his equilibrium. All the blood, angelic blood, rushing through his system had Jace feeling like he’d had three shots of espresso. Once he felt he had a bit more control, Jace quickly washed his hair and body. As he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, he listened for Simon in the bedroom and couldn’t help but smile when he heard Simon humming and singing under his breath.

Jace took a few minutes to dry off in the bathroom, then tucked the towel around his waist and padded back into the bedroom to get clothes.

“Jace, you have a pretty awesome singing voice,” Simon said.

“Yeah? Never really - what the fuck are you wearing?” Jace had come out of the bathroom into the bedroom and stared at the clothes Simon had chosen to wear.

“Clothes.”

“You went for my rattiest workout clothes,” Jace said.

“I wanted comfort over style,” Simon said.

“You can be comfortable and stylish,” Jace said. “You’re not wearing that out of this room. And you haven’t even taken the braid out.”

“But it’s comfy,” Simon protested. “And there’s nothing wrong with this braid.”

“Except no one except Izzy and Alec, and now you, have seen it,” Jace said. “No, let me get dressed and then we’ll work on you.”

“I think I’m offended,” Simon said as he flopped on the bed.

“You’ll get over it, I’m sure.” Jace kept the towel around his waist as he rummaged through the dresser for clothes to wear. “You and I are close to the same size, so my stuff should fit fine.” He grabbed some clothes and headed back to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder at Simon. “No leaving while I’m in the bathroom.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Simon replied.

Back in the bathroom, Jace sighed and got dressed - it was more his style than Simon’s but they were only working with Jace’s wardrobe, so Simon would just have to deal. Once dressed, Jace spent a few minutes fiddling with his hair before heading back into the bedroom.

“Okay, now we’ll work on you,” Jace said when he got into the bedroom. “Clothes first.”

“Don’t you have anything less … Shadowhunter-y?” Simon asked, motioning to Jace’s clothes. “And what’s with the hair?”

“Nope,” Jace said. “And the hair looks fine. You’ve never looked better.”

“Cocky,” Simon muttered. “Fine, fine, pick my clothes.”

“With pleasure,” Jace said, heading to the dresser and pulling clothes for Simon to change into. “Okay, change into this and then we’ll head to the bathroom.”

“Do you only own jeans, plain t-shirts, leather jackets and workout clothes?” Simon asked as he changed.

“I own slacks and button ups, but no need to wear those,” Jace said.

“No bright colors, no patterns,” Simon said.

“Some of my button ups are patterned,” Jace said. “What is wrong with my clothes?”

“Nothing,” Simon said. “They’re all just very … dark.”

“I’m in a white t-shirt,” Jace said, motioning to his shirt.

“Okay, so if it’s not dark, it’s white,” Simon said as he finished changing. “I mean, a little variety, man!”

“Whatever,” Jace said. “Okay, come to the bathroom, we need to fix your hair.”

“Don’t you just take it down, brush it and go?” Simon asked as he trailed after Jace to the bathroom. 

“Nope,” Jace said. “I wish it were that simple.” He pointed to the toilet seat. “Sit.”

“Do you have, like, a whole routine you do?” Simon asked as he sat down. “Specific steps you have to do in a specific order?”

Jace remained silent as he pulled out a spray bottle, wide toothed comb, blow dryer, straightener and a couple of bottles of product and set it all on the counter.

“Oh my god,” Simon said. “You do!”

“What, you think I just wake up with my hair looking like that? It’s a process and I blame Izzy for the whole thing,” Jace muttered. “Now turn around and let me work.”

“Jace, a primper, who knew?” Simon said as he turned around.

“I’m not a primper,” Jace said as he plugged the blow dryer and straightener in and then turned his attention to Simon’s hair. He lost himself in the routine; spray bottle, straightening serum, blast of the blow dryer, straightener, and finally a blast of hair spray. “Done,” he said as he turned and started putting everything away.

“Not a primper, huh,” Simon said as he stood and stretched.

“A little work now means it’ll last all day and I won’t be … primping,” Jace muttered.

“Guys?” 

Jace turned when he heard Izzy’s voice come from the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, motioned for Simon to follow and headed into the bedroom, greeting Izzy with a hug.

“Morning, Iz,” Jace said.

“How did you two sleep?” Izzy asked with a small smile.

“Fine,” Simon said.

“Fine,” Jace said.

“You both look well-rested,” Izzy said. “I brought Simon some breakfast that I promise I did not make. After you eat, Magnus wanted to meet with you two.”

“Did he figure out how to fix us?” Simon asked.

“He won’t tell us,” Izzy said. “He said he needed to speak with you two first. Now come eat, Simon. The sooner you eat, the sooner you meet with Magnus, the sooner we hopefully get this all fixed.”

Jace sat at the end of the bed and watched Simon eat breakfast.

“You look happy,” Izzy murmured as she sat next to Jace.

“Happy? Far from it,” Jace said.

“No no, you look happy,” Izzy said. “I can’t place my finger on it, but you look happier. Happier than I’ve seen you in a while.”

Jace shrugged and turned to watch Simon eat, smiling softly.

“Mmmhmm,” Izzy hummed.

“What?” Jace said.

“Nothing, nothing,” Izzy replied.

“My compliments to the cook,” Simon said as he wiped his mouth. “Breakfast was delicious.”

“I’ll make sure they know,” Izzy said. “So, ready to see Magnus.”

“Yes,” Jace said before Simon could respond. “Especially if he’s got a fix for this.”

“Won’t know until you meet with him,” Izzy said. “Alec said you guys could use his office for the meeting.”

“How magnanimous,” Simon said as he dusted crumbs off his lap and stood. “Lead on.”

Jace rolled his eyes as Izzy giggled and led the way from Jace’s bedroom to Alec’s office. The whispers coming from his fellow Shadowhunters sounded like shouts in Jace’s ears as they walked down the hall. It felt like everyone was staring at them - which they probably were given the Institute was full of nosy busybodies who lived for drama and gossip.

Magnus was waiting for them in Alec’s office and once he and Simon were both inside, Izzy closed the door behind them and left the three of them alone.

“I’m assuming you don’t have good news for us,” Jace said as he flopped down on one of the chairs near Alec’s desk.

“I don’t have much news at all,” Magnus admitted. “Not yet, at least. But I studied the pictures that were taken of the space where the warlock was casting the spell, looking at the markings on the ground and the remnants of some spell ingredients and it has raised some questions.”

“Questions,” Jace said.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “I wanted to see the two of you so I could perform a small spell to confirm my suspicions.”

“But it won’t exacerbate what’s already happened, right?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know how it could make it worse,” Jace replied, glancing over at Simon.

“You never know,” Simon said with a shrug.

“It won’t exacerbate anything,I promise,” Magnus said.

“What do we need to do?” Simon asked.

“Just go sit down,” Magnus replied. “That chair next to Jace is fine.”

Jace glanced over as Simon moved and sat near him - it was so strange to see Simon’s expressions on his face. Jace sat up a bit straighter and glanced over at Magnus, who had taken off his coat and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

“Big spell?” Jace asked.

“A bit,” Magnus said. “Requires a bit of juice.”

Jace watched as Magnus started slow, weaving the magick with his hands, a light purple glow filling the room. The glow surrounded Simon and Jace and started glowing brighter and brighter. Then threads of purple started to emanate from Jace and Simon and danced around each other, intertwining and glowing brighter still. Then suddenly everything exploded in a shower of purple sparks and Jace watched in mild fascination as some of the sparks sank into his skin.

“Very interesting,” Magnus said.

“What is?” Simon asked.

“Do either of you believe in reincarnation? Soulmates?” Magnus asked.

“Yes,” Simon said. “Both.”

Jace shrugged. “Reincarnation maybe,” he said. “Never held much for soulmates.”

“Of course not,” Magnus said, smiling a bit. “You two are a rare occurrence. It’s why I believe the warlock’s spell reacted as it did when you two crossed into its path.”

“Rare occurrence?” Jace asked.

“You two have been on a journey for sometime,” Magnus said, perching on the edge of Alec’s desk. “Your souls have been reincarnated many times over the past few centuries.”

“Cool,” Simon said.

“There’s more to it than just that,” Jace said, “isn’t there?”

“Yes,” Magnus said. “You two are soulmates.”

Jace blinked a few times as he tried to process what Magnus had just said. “What?”

“Your souls,” Magnus said, “have been trying for centuries to be together. I’d need to do another spell to get the specific details, but your souls have consistently been working to find each other each time you’ve been reincarnated. But when one was north, the other was south. When one was east, the other west. You two, in every reincarnation, have never found each other. Until now.”

Jace swallowed and glanced over at Simon. “Never?” he asked.

“Never,” Magnus said. “So, when I say rare occurrence, I mean that this is the first I have ever heard of this happening. Most soulmates found each other every reincarnation. But you two -”

“We’re special,” Simon said.

“So,” Jace said, “what does this mean for fixing the spell?” He wasn’t ready to think about the implications of him and Simon being soulmates just yet.

“It means I am at least two steps closer to finding a fix,” Magnus said. “With this knowledge I can go back to the pictures of the space where the warlock was working and begin working on a spell.”

“Okay,” Jace said. “Listen, can we just -”

“Keep this between the three of us? Of course,” Magnus said. “I’m going to go get to work on fixing this and leave you two to … chat.”

Jace ran a hand over his face as Magnus stood and exited the room, leaving Jace and Simon alone.

“Soulmates,” Simon said after a few minutes.

“Yeah,” Jace said.

“Soulmates with the worst luck ever,” Simon said.

Jace couldn’t help but laugh. “Worst luck ever,” he agreed, shaking his head.

“Everyone’s going to want to know what we talked about,” Simon said.

“And I don’t know how long Magnus will keep quiet, especially around Alec,” Jace said. “But, for now we have a bit of time to digest all this.” He leaned back a bit and watched Simon for a minute - could see all the emotions he was feeling all over SImon’s face.

“This is a lot,” Simon said finally.

“It is,” Jace said. “I think Alec might try to come find us soon.”

“Not sure I’m ready to face anyone right now,” Simon said.

Jace hesitated for a minute. “Did you,” he started, “did you want to go somewhere a bit more private?”

“Don’t think anyone would be happy if we left the Institute,” Simon said. 

“We can get privacy and not leave the Institute,” Jace said.

“Yeah?” Simon asked.

“I know a place,” Jace said, standing and offering a hand to Simon.

“Well then, lead on,” Simon said.

WIth Simon’s hand in his, Jace led Simon through the Institute, avoiding most of the Shadowhunter common areas and soon they were ascending some stairs, arriving on the roof of the Institute.

“Woah,” Simon said. “You can see pretty far from up here.”

“Yea,h,” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I come up here a lot. To think. It’s quiet up here.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Simon said.

“Come on, this way,” Jace said, tugging Simon across the roof to a little secluded corner. “There are other people that come up here, but I was able to make a spot just for me.”

They came around a corner and Jace stood still, rubbing the back of his neck, waiting for Simon to start laughing at him.

“This is beautiful,” Simon said softly.

“Yeah?” Jace whispered. “I mean, it’s not much.” He’d managed to tame the bushes around his little corner and planted some lavender and jasmine. He’d also cleaned up the area and found an old couch to put there, along with a few blankets for when it got cool.

“It’s simple,” Simon said as he dropped onto the couch. “And the view can’t be beat.”

“True,” Jace said as he moved to sit next to Simon. “So, we ready to talk about the soulmate thing?”

“Maybe?” Simon said. “A part of me really wants to know about all our past lives.”

“Not me, not really,” Jace admitted. “I mean, if what Magnus said is true, we never found each other. Ever.”

“If,” Simon said. “You don’t believe him?”

Jace shrugged. “I mean, I kinda do,” he said. “It explains a lot.”

“Like what?”

“Like how every other date I’ve been on ended horribly and I resorted to one night stands,” Jace said. “Even things with Clary were horrible.”

“Yeah, here too,” Simon said. “Even tried dating Maia.”

Jace blinked and glanced over at Simon. “You too, huh?”

“You … and Maia?” Simon asked.

“One time thing,” Jace said. “I - my life has been a shit show. Hell, I’ve gone through four last names. Wayland, Lightwood, Morgenstern and now Herondale. I’ve been tortured, I’ve been imprisoned … I have a very, very hard time believing that I deserve good things.”

“But you do,” Simon said. “You totally do.”

Jace shrugged. “It’s hard for me to believe that,” he said. “After everything I’ve been through.” He jumped when he felt SImon’s hand on his.

“Believe it,” Simon murmured. “You deserve good things, Jace.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, glancing down at their hands. “I’ll try. To believe it, I mean.”

“So, do we tell anyone?” Simon asked.

Jace turned his hand and twined his fingers with Simon’s. “Don’t know,” he said. “Not yet. Although Alec could have gotten Magnus to talk and then we’re screwed.”

“Screwed, huh?” Simon asked, winking suggestively at Jace. “I’d settle for a kiss, but that would feel really weird right now.”

Jace snorted and nodded. “It really would,” he agreed. “Right now it feels a bit like the Amazing Spiderman.”

“Dying Wish,” Simon said.

“Yeah, Dying Wish,” Jace said, “where Doc-Oc switched his consciousness with Peter Parker.”

“Except neither one of us is evil. Also that comic didn’t really end well,” Simon said. “Didn’t know you were a comic nerd.”

“Well kept secret,” Jace said. “It was a good escape from the horror that was my real life.”

“I get it,” Simon said. “I did it to escape the boredom, the monotony.” 

Jace smiled and gave Simon’s hand a squeeze. “Not so boring or monotonous now, huh?”

“Hasn’t been for a while,” Simon said.

“As much as I don’t really go for mundanes getting involved in downworld or Shadowhunter business,” Jace said, “I’m glad you’re here now.”

“Me too,” Simon said.

Jace smiled as Simon shifted a bit closer, Simon’s head resting on Jace’s shoulder. Jace carefully slipped an around around Simon, fingers tracing patterns on Simon’s arm.

“They’re going to come looking for us soon,” Jace murmured after a few minutes.

“Do they know about this place?”

“Alec and Izzy do,” Jace said.

“So this will be the first place they come when they need to find us,” Simon said with a sigh.

“Probably,” Jace said.

“Damn,” Simon murmured.

“We have a bit of time before they find us,” Jace said, taking a chance and pulling Simon a little closer, allowing himself to relax.

“Good.”

Jace smiled when Simon snuggled in closer. Maybe … maybe he did deserve good things.

* * * 

“I do believe I have found a solution to the problem.” Magnus appeared at the Institute a few days later with a couple of books under his arm.

“A way to fix it?” Simon asked.

“A way to fix this?” Jace asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “It’s fairly simple, much easier once I realized what you two are to each other.”

Jace frowned and glanced over to where Alec, Izzy and Clary were watching them.

“What do you mean by that?” Alec asked.

“You didn’t tell them,” Magnus said, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I assumed you would have already.”

“We didn’t,” Simon said.

“Because we’re still figuring it out,” Jace said.

“Someone want to fill us in?” Clary said.

“Yes, you now have me very curious,” Izzy agreed.

“There’s a reason the spell reacted the way it did,” Jace said. “A reason why we switched.” He moved a bit closer to Simon, allowing their shoulders to brush as he kept talking. “According to Magnus, Simon and I are soulmates.”

“With the worst luck,” Simon added. “This is the first time in all of our reincarnations where we’ve actually met.”

“What?” Clary said slowly.

“They’re a rare occurrence,” Magnus said. “Whatever the warlock’s spell was meant to do, it changed when Simon and Jace stepped into the circle. The spell recognized their situation and changed itself in order to help them out.”

“Spells are sentient?” Clary asked.

“In a way,” Magnus said.

“You said you could fix the spell,” Jace said when it looked like Magnus was going to give a lesson on magick.

“Yes, yes,” Magnus said. “It’s fairly simple.”

“If you say true love’s kiss,” Simon said.

“No, not that,” Magnus said. “There is a very, very simple ritual which must be done on the night of the full moon.”

“Which is tomorrow,” Alec said.

“And we can fix the spell and all will be right again,” Magnus said.

“But different,” Jace said, glancing over at Simon.

“But different,” Simon agreed.

“What do you have there?” Alec asked, motioning to the books in Magnus’ arms.

“I took the liberty of performing another spell,” Magnus said, “chronicling your past lives in these books. For you to read at your leisure.”

Jace, seeing Izzy began to inch forward, moved quicker and grabbed the books from Magnus.

“Thank you, we’ll read them later,” Jae said.

“Again, at your leisure,” Magnus said.

“Were you guys going to tell us?” Izzy asked Jace and Simon.

“After we got used to the idea, yeah,” Simon said. “This is as big a surprise to us as it is to you guys.”

“I swear we were going to tell you,” Jace said.

“Okay,” Clary said.

“Alexander, I was thinking perhaps we could go out,” Magnus said, moving to Alec’s side. “I was thinking we could portal to Paris? A nice dinner and walk under the Eiffel Tower?”

“Such a romantic,” Alec said. “That sounds lovely.”

“Lovely,” Magnus said, then smiled over at Jace and Simon. “I’ll come by tomorrow just before sunset so we can discuss the ritual.”

“See you then,” Magnus said, tugging Alec away from the group.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Alec called.

“I know!” Jace called back.

“So,” Izzy said. “Soulmates.”

“With the worst luck?” Clary added.

Jace blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m still trying to figure it out,” he said.

“Jace doesn’t believe he deserves nice things,” Simon said.

“Of course he deserves nice things,” Izzy said. “Jace, you most certainly deserve nice things.”

“Everyone deserves to be happy,” Clary said. “So, when you two are done reading those books about your past lives, can Izzy and I read them?”

“Maybe,” Simon said.

“You know, I should text Magnus later and ask if there’s anything special you two should be wearing for this ritual,” Izzy said.

“I’m sure our regular clothes are fine,” Simon said. “Anyway, Jace has me dressing like a Shadowhunter, so I’m sure that’ll do fine.”

“We’re working with my wardrobe,” Jace said.

“Which is boring,” Simon said. “Not one graphic tee!”

“It’s not boring,” Jace said. “It’s versatile - I have more options with the contents of my closet.”

“A graphic tee is versatile,” Simon countered.

“Oh my gosh, you two are so cute,” Clary said. “Maybe we could raid your wardrobe and pick outfits for you guys for tomorrow.”

“How about no,” Jace said.

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun,” Izzy said. “Or wait! Clary, you and I could go shopping for outfits for them for tomorrow!”

“Yes!” Clary said. “We’ll go early and find them the perfect outfits!”

“Jace and I can pick out our clothes,” Simon said.

“We managed to dress ourselves this morning just fine,” Jace added, then frowned when Clary and Izzy continued to plan. “And … they’re not listening to us anymore.”

“Nope, not at all,” Simon said.

Jace rolled his eyes and shook his head as he reached for Simon’s hand. “Want to get away for a bit?” he asked. “Read about our past lives?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Simon said. “We’ll leave the girls to their planning.”

“And pray we’re not embarrassed by what they put us in tomorrow since there’s no way we can avoid them dressing us,” Jace said. After a brief hesitation, Jace lifted his and Simon’s intertwined fingers and kissed Simon’s hand gently.

“I’m going to pretend I don’t know what they’re doing right now,” Simon said.

“Now that sounds like a plan.”

* * * 

Jace and Simon managed to get through most of the next day without getting bombarded by questions from Alec, Clary and Izzy and thankfully the other Shadowhunters appeared to be blissfully unaware of Jace and Simon’s soulmate status.

About an hour before sunset, Jace and Simon found themselves separated. Izzy took Jace to her room while Clary kept Simon in Jace’s room.

“It’s so romantic,” Izzy said as she passed clothes to Jace.

“I don’t think so,” Jace said as he took the clothes and headed into the bathroom.

“A spell that somehow helps you find your soulmate isn’t romantic?” Izzy called.

“I guess when you put it that way,” Jace said.

“It’s very romantic,” Izzy said.

A few minutes later Jace exited the bathroom dressed in the clothes Izzy had chosen for him. “Not very Simon like,” Jace said as he smoothed down the royal blue short sleeve button down shirt he was wearing. “It’s a bit more like something I would wear.”

Izzy shrugged. “Simon looks good in blue,” he said. “And the brown jeans and boots look good, too.”

Jace shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. 

“You look a lot happier,” Izzy said. “I mean, I know it’s Simon’s face I’m looking at but I know your expressions. You’re happier.”

Jace shrugged again. “Maybe I am,” he said. “Maybe I’m starting to believe.”

“What?” Izzy asked. 

“That I deserve nice things,” Jace whispered.

“You do,” Izzy said, wrapping Jace in a hug. “Come on, let’s got meet everyone else so we can fix this.”

Jace gave Izzy a squeeze before wiggling out of her embrace and following her from her room down the hall to where Alec, Magnus, Clary and Simon were waiting.

“What is Simon wearing?” Jace asked as they got closer.

“Something very Simon-y,” Izzy said, chuckling softly.

Jace frowned a bit as he took in what Simon was wearing; red converse sneakers, skinny jeans, a black Spiderman t-shirt and a blue shirt over it.

“Isn’t it awesome?” Clary asked.

“It’s very Simon,” Jace said. “Just … looks different on me.”

“I think it looks good,” Simon said.

“Gentlemen, if you’ll follow me out to the atrium,” Magnus said. “I’ve got the ritual all ready.”

The atrium was lit with a multitude of candles all set around a circle drawn on the ground. Jace walked in a slow circle around the whole thing, squinting at the symbols.

“Looks like the other circle we stepped into,” Jace said.

“Very observant,” Magnus said. “It is similar.”

“But not,” Simon said. “Some of the symbols are different.”

“Yes, Simon, they are,” Magnus said. “I need you two to step into the circle. Only you two.”

Jace glanced over at Simon and reached for his hand. “Come on,” he said.

“Just promise you won’t ignore me when this is fixed,” Simon said.

“Kind of hard to do,” Jace murmured as they stepped into the circle together, the symbols on the ground flowing a pale blue.

“All right, now the next part is quite simple,” Magnus said. “All you need do is find the North Star and wish upon it - the spell will do the rest.”

Jace glanced at Simon and gave him a shy smile. “Ready?” he asked.

“Ready,” Simon replied.

Jace kept Simon’s hand in his as he looked up, quickly locating the North Star. He closed his eyes and wished and, one dizzy spell later, opened his eyes and looked at …

“Simon,” Jace whispered.

“In the flesh - hey, in my own flesh,” Simon replied softly. “And you’re in yours.”

“Yep, complete with graphic tee, skinny jeans and sneakers,” Jace said, tone teasing.

“Looks good on you,” Simon said.

“Did it work?” Clary asked.

“Yes,” Simon said. “It did.”

“So what happens now?” Izzy asked.

“Yeah Jace, what happens now?” Simon asked with a grin.

Jace looked down at Simon and smiled. “Not really sure, but I think it starts with this.” And Jace leaned in, pressing his lips to Simon’s in a sweet kiss, ignoring the cheers coming from his friends.

Yeah, Jace was starting to believe he really did deserve nice things.


End file.
